


Don't You Dare

by Fili_sexbeard



Series: The Benefits of Public Sex [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Femslash Friday, Girl On Girl, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2668166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fili_sexbeard/pseuds/Fili_sexbeard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gratuitous girl-on-girl oral sex in public in which Bilbo is a trans female and Thorin is a lady. Because that's how I like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't You Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Very sorry if it's not that great. This is actually my first written post on here, so fingers crossed that people enjoy it! Feedback is more than welcome! If I can do better next time please let me know!

Thorin squirmed in her seat, trying her best to focus on the diplomat currently waxing poetic about something or other. The feast had been going on for hours already, and Thorin was more than ready to say farewell to her guests and retire to her rooms. A small hobbit hiding beneath the table, however, had other ideas. 

Bilbo giggled softly to herself over Thorin's growing agony. She had slipped under the table after the fifth speech, too eager to wait till the celebrations were over to ravage her lovely queen. Thorin had swiftly nudged her in the ribs with a large boot as she carefully slid up the regal skirts to reveal Thorin's naked sex and she got to work.

Thorin had nearly yelped at the first touch of a slick, warm tongue sliding between her lips. She blushed furiously as she silently both praised and cursed the hafling.  _Don't you dare Bilbo, or so help me you will regret this if it's the last thing I do._ Thorin tried to concentrate, she really did, but the devious little tongue kept up its steady assault, flicking and sucking and slurping away at her now dripping folds. She really couldn't help the soft groan that escaped as those soft lips closed around her clit and  _dear god, save me_ two moist fingers rubbed across her sex, tips merely hovering over her hole. Thorin spread her legs wider and reached a hand down to tangle her fingers in a mop of honey curls, hips beginning to rock back and forth. _  
_

Bilbo moaned in delight as Thorin's juices flowed, displaying her excitement. She thrust her fingers inside Thorin, curling them just so to rub that spot that made Thorin arch her back and moan Bilbo's name. Her mouth continued to busy itself on Thorin's clit as her free hand palmed herself through her skirts. Her erection stood proudly, leaking fluid onto her under skirts but she didn't care. Pulling the layers up, she fisted herself and rapidly stroked her length, feeling pleasure bubble up low in her belly.

Thorin blushed furiously, wishing she were anywhere but at this damn table so that she could lose herself in the pleasure and scream out her climax. Instead, she downed another ale, hoping to disguise her pleasure-reddened cheeks. Her thighs began to shake as she clenched around Bilbo's fingers, trying to slow down her impeding orgasm. Her efforts proved useless as Bilbo continued her onslaught. She bit her lip as she held back a wail, body tensing and sex pulsing as her orgasm slammed into her. She quivered silently, breathing heavy as she came off her high, mind still foggy and sluggish.

Bilbo thrust desperately into her hand, Thorin's juices dripping off her face. With a whimper she streaked the floor with sticky, white ropes, moaning Thorin's name softly. She carefully smoothed her skirts out, placing a gentle kiss on the top of Thorin's mound before pulling the queen's skirts down as well. Slipping her magic ring on, she snuck out from beneath the table and ducked around a corner to collect her bearings. Peeking around, she slipped the ring back into her pocket before rejoining Thorin at the head table, smirking when Thorin met her with a glare that held no bite.

The queen leaned over to whisper softly "You will pay for your impudence, my hobbit."

Bilbo offered Thorin her most mischievous grin, "I look forward to it, my queen."


End file.
